Instant messanger FUN!
by Anime-girl405
Summary: I.M talk and stuff each chapter has characters of differnt animes comes in which means bunch of crossovers
1. OnLiNe

~*~Here is Inu-yasha IM style~*~  
  
Doggyboy405 = Inu-yasha  
  
Sitcomaneder#1 = Kagome  
  
Demonhunter = Sango  
  
Ifearsango = Miroku (I think I spelled it wrong)  
  
Fluffytail = Shippo  
  
~A IM chat story~  
  
Doggyboy405 entered chat room SIT!  
  
Sitcommander#1 entered chat room SIT!  
  
Fluffytail entered chat room SIT!  
  
Ifearsango entered chat room SIT!  
  
Demonhunter entered chat room SIT!  
  
Doggyboy405: Who named this chat room the S- word?  
  
Sitcommander#1:got a problem with that?  
  
Doggydoy405: no  
  
Demonhunter: what's up with that screen name? Miroku?  
  
Ifearsango: o nothing ^.^  
  
Demonhunter: better be  
  
Fluffytail: lol  
  
Doggyboy405: what does it look like sango it clearly say's I FEAR SANGO!  
  
Demonhunter: REALLY GRRRRRRRR MMMIIIRRROOOKKKU!!!  
  
Ifearsango: uh-oh  
  
Sitcommander#1: INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Doggyboy405 has left the chat room  
  
Fluffytail: guess it works online too lol  
  
Demonhunter: lol  
  
Ifearsango: lol  
  
Sitcomander#1: lol  
  
Demonhunter: but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you  
  
Ifearsango: I guess I must prepare a invincible wall for you  
  
Demonhunter: I'M NO DEMON! LECH!  
  
Ifearsango: ^o^  
  
Sitcommander#1: *sigh* it's kinda lonely with out Inu-yasha...oh! Oh crap! My baddd!!!!!  
  
Demonhunter: oooo  
  
Ifearsango: oooo  
  
Fluffytail: oooo  
  
Sitcomander#1: I didn't mean it like that `.'  
  
Doggydoy405 entered chat room SIT!  
  
Doggyboy405: KAGOME why did you S- word me online now my computer is a wreck, WITCH!  
  
Sitcomander#1: who you calling a witch DOG! Want me to say it again?  
  
Doggyboy405: no *.*  
  
Ifearsango: Kagome said that she like's you  
  
Sitcomander#1: NO! I DIDN"T!  
  
Fluffytail: she said it's too quiet without you lol  
  
Sitcomander#1: you too Shippo?  
  
Demonhunter: if you don't believe us just scroll up on your screen of the chat thing  
  
Doggyboy405: WHAT!? Well what ever  
  
Fluffytail: kagome loooves inu yashaaaaa kagome loooves inu yashaaaaa kagome loooves inu yashaaaaa!!!!!! Lol  
  
Sitcommander#1:NO! I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doggyboy405: omg ^o^ yeaaaaaa she loves me ahhhhh..what am I thinking!!!!!  
  
Sitcomander#1: SIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Doggyboy405 has left the chat room again!!!!!^o^  
  
Ifearsango: such tragedy inuyasha has left the chat room again  
  
Demonhunter: maybe he wanted to get away from YOU ya LECH  
  
Sitcomander#1: r u call'in inuyasha A GAYFER? (a/n: I'm not sure if it's spelled right)  
  
To be continued.........  
  
@@@$$$%%%&&&***!!!~~~{{{}}}[[[]]]###^^^```///???...,,,'''===+++___---ggg  
  
End of chapter 1. next chappie will be out soon but only if u review . MUHAHAHA.{continues with evil laugh}*chokes* 


	2. MoRe PeOpLe!

~*~ Ok next chappie won't be like the last now me put in more characters but some are different anime ok I'll be adding each time okie? ~*~  
  
Oldmagician - Kaede  
  
I'mnotappased! - Kikyo  
  
Inuyasha!DIE! - Sessohmaru (I don't know if I spelled that right)  
  
DIE!Inuyasha - Narakru (same here)  
  
So those are the new characters ok on with the story.  
  
~IM FUN~ Chapter 2  
  
Doggyboy405 has entered chat room SIT!  
  
Oldmagician has entered chat room SIT!  
  
Inuyasha!DIE! has entered chat room SIT!  
  
DIE!Inuyasha has entered chat room SIT!  
  
I'mnotappased! Has entered the chat room SIT!  
  
Doggyboy405: WhAt In ThE sEvEn HeLlS aRe YoU 4 DoInG hErE?  
  
Oldmagician: we can come if we want  
  
Doggyboy405: yeah you are a old magician LOL  
  
I'mnotappased: hey watch it  
  
DIE!Inuyasha!: sessohmaru you got the SAME EXACT SN AS ME COPY CAT!  
  
Inuyasha!DIE!: well I got it first SO what ya gonna do about it? HUH?  
  
Demonhunter: so YOU ALL CAN BARG IN ON US CAN YOU!? HUH HUH?!  
  
Sitcommander#1: GRRRRRRR how do you do that I wanna do that  
  
Doggyboy405: feh  
  
Fluffytail: so inuyasha now you got 3 holes in your computer right?  
  
Everyone except Doggyboy405, LOL! Ifearsango: so now that kikyo is here who are you going to choose inuyasha?  
  
Fluffytail: pick kagome!  
  
DIE!Inuyasha!: no kikyo  
  
Ifearsango: kagome!  
  
Inuyasha!DIE!: kikyo  
  
Demonhunter: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!  
  
Oldmagician: let inuyasha decide  
  
I'mnotappased!: . grrr  
  
Sitcoamnader#1: ... grrrr  
  
Doggyboy405: lets talk about this another time ok?  
  
I'mnotappased! and Sitcomander#1 says YEAH ANOTHER TIME!  
  
SItcomander#1: lets change the subject ok when did you guys get a computer and how did you learn to use one?  
  
Oldmagician: well I got mine a week ago  
  
I'mnotappased!: I was messing with it and found out how to use it and told everyone else  
  
DIE!Inuyasha!: I was trying to turn it on but whacking it with a tree trunk then when kaede came and turn it on and left so then I had no idea what to do so I whacked it with a tree trunk again and found the im thingie  
  
Inuyasha!DIE!: NO you didn't it was ME! STOP TRYING TO STEAL WAY ALL MY HARD WORK! NARAKU  
  
Ifearsango: very creative  
  
DIE!Inuyasha!: NO I DID IT!  
  
Demonhunter: YOU KNOW GUYS I'm A DEMON HUNTER?  
  
Doggyboy405: feh you guys keep on fighting cause you know I'm the one who did it no you so ya need to butt out!  
  
I'mnotappased!: kagome tell him to SIT! Sitcomander#1: ok  
  
Doggyboy405: NO! YOU WOULDN'T I ALREADY GOT 3 HOLES AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS 4!  
  
Sitcomander#1: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INU-YASHA!  
  
Doggydoy405 has left the chat room once more! ^o^  
  
Fluffytail: again such tragedy he had left once again  
  
All together *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~^o^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^v^~*~  
  
so the next chapie will have characters from Ranma 1/2 


	3. AnD mOrE!

~*~ I finally got some idea and time and found my sn list *sigh* ok here we go remember this. find out yourself.~*~  
  
Agreatmartialartist - Ranma  
  
KILLRANMA!!! - Akane  
  
WhereamI? - Ryoga  
  
Shampoowillusparwithme? - Mousse  
  
Kittycat - Shampoo  
  
Doesithurt? - Dr.Tofu  
  
Iwillgooutwithu - Kuno  
  
IloveRANMA! - Kodchi  
  
Getyourokonomiyaki - U-chan  
  
IM FUN CHAP.3  
  
Doggyboy405 entered chat room SIT!  
  
DIE!INU-YASHA!: ahhh ur back already  
  
DIE!INU-YASHA!: so bored I'm outta here  
  
INU-YASHA!DIE!: me too  
  
Oldmagician: me 3  
  
I'mnotappesed: me 4  
  
Fluffytail: me 5  
  
DIE!INU-YASHA! , INU-YASHA!DIE! , Oldmagician , I'mnotappesed , Fluffytail has lefted the chat room  
  
Sitcomander#1: it will now become very very very very quite  
  
Agreatmartialartist has entered the chat room  
  
Agreatmartialartist: I'm staying here cause it's safe ok who ever u guy are?  
  
Demonhunter: oooo ur RANMA! aren't u?  
  
Agreatmartialartist: umm yes I am  
  
Sitcommander#1: than what are u do'in here ?  
  
Doggyboy405: yeah ur suppose to be with ur girlfriends, CROSSDRESSER!  
  
Agreatmartialartist: I'M NOT A CROSSDRESSER, DOG!  
  
Demonhunter: oooo ranma1 ur my favorite guy in the whole WORLD!!! Will u go out with me?  
  
Ifearsango: hey I thought u liked me!!!  
  
Demonhunter: *ignores* will u?  
  
Agreatmartialartist: ummm  
  
Demonhunter: will u at least sign my arm?  
  
Iwillgooutwithu has entered chat room SIT!  
  
Iwillgooutwithu: NO RANMA WILL NOT GO OUT WITH U I SHALL!!!  
  
KILLRANMA!!! Has entered chat room SIT!  
  
All says: GET LOST KUNO!!!  
  
Iwillgooutwithu: (  
  
Iwillgooutwithu: ahhh well how about Miss.Kagome? please got out with me  
  
Doggyboy405 and Sitcommander#1 says: IN UR DREAMS!  
  
Iwillgooutwithu: akane?  
  
KILLRANMA!!! and Agreatmartialartist says: NEVER!!!  
  
Agreatmartialartist: NEVER SHALL AKANE GO OUT WITH U  
  
Demonhunter: RANMA!!! GO OUT WITH ME!!!  
  
IloveRANMA! And Getyourokonomiyaki has entered chat room SIT!  
  
IloveRANMA! And Getyourokonomiyaki says: NO! HE"S MY FEANCE! (a.n. spelling?)  
  
IloveRANMA!: No he's mine!!!  
  
Getyourokonomiyaki: no HE"S MINE, ALL MINE!!!  
  
IloveRANMA!: MINE!  
  
Getyourokonomiyaki: NOOOOO MINE!!!!!  
  
IloveRANMA!: NEVER HE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!!!!  
  
Getyourokonomiyaki: GET UR OWN FEANCE!!!!  
  
Everyone else is getting very pissed  
  
Iwillgooutwithu: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
IloveRANMA! And Getyourokonomiyaki says: GET LOST!!!!  
  
Doesithurt? Has entered chat room SIT!  
  
Iwillgooutwithu, IloveRANMA!, and Getyourokonomiyaki Has left the chat room  
  
Doggyboy405: wow that was so loud they got blown of the chat, then the computer, then the WORLD!!!  
  
Everyone LOL!  
  
KILLRANMA!!! hasleft the room because of boredom  
  
Doesithurt?: o my I guess I should got heal them  
  
Doesithurt? Has left the chat room  
  
Kittycat has entered chat room Sit!  
  
Kittycat: RANMA! U follow Shampoo every where Shampoo go.RANMA do LOVE shampoo! (  
  
Shampoowillusparwithme?: NO SHAMPOO I LOVE YOU!  
  
Kittycat: GO AWAY, MOUSSE! SHAMPOO LOVE RANMA!  
  
Shampoowillusparwithme? Has left the chat room  
  
Sitcommander#1: guess it happen again, he got blown away  
  
Kittycat got mysteriously got splashed by COLD WATER!  
  
Kittycat: meow  
  
Agreatmartialartist: ahhh nice kitty good kitty st-stay away  
  
Kittycat: meow  
  
Agreatmartialartist: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Agreatmartialartist and Kittycat has left the chat room  
  
Ifearsango: hey this was better that t.v.  
  
All together say: yeah!  
  
Sitcommander#1: lets stay a little long and see if anyone shows up (  
  
All says: GREAT IDEA!!!  
  
WhereamI? has entered the chat room  
  
WhereamI?: where am i?  
  
WhereamI? Has left the chat room  
  
~*~ this chapter stinks I didn't really have an idea for it but hopefully the next chapter will be better. Next chapter we'll have Magic knights yeah!!!~*~ 


	4. God Save ME!

…:…I haven't updated this story in a longggggg time . well I finally decided it was time yeah instead of magic knights I changed it to Oh my goddess ok? This chapter I think really sucks cause I made it up like at 1 in the morning last night sorry guys I was deperate . …:…

Belldandysigh-Keichii

SmilieFace-Belldandy

SaxyBabe- Urd

IceCream!- Skuld

Instant Messenger Fun!

Chapter 3 God SAVE ME!

Belldandysigh has entered chatroom SIT!

SexyBabe has entered chatroom SIT!

SmileyFace has entered chatroom SIT!

IceCream has entered chatroom SIT!

IfearSango-whats with THAT screenname Keichii? It's so pervy . 

DemonHunter- whacks miroku on the head your one to talk

IfearSango- Dear sango it's just a misunderstanding 

Belldandysigh- It's not my fault . I just came back from the kitchen and it changed like this it's like some one hacked into my computer

IceCream!- Glares at Urd

SexyBabe- H-hey what you looking at me for?

DoggyBoy405- Most likely to have been you

Sitcommander#1- Ditto

SmilieFace-…

SmilieFace- IT Was ME!

Sitcommander#1- O.O

IfearSango- -.-

DoggyBoy405- wow never knew you had it in you…

SexyBabe- See? I'm innocent

DemonHunter- Belldandy?

Belldandysigh- Bell?

IceCream!- What? Belldandy say it isn't true!

SmilieFace- I'm so sorry sniff

IfearSango- It's alright, Come! COME CRY IN MY ARMS!

DemonHunter- punches miroku

Belldandysigh- sends Miroku FLYING!

Ifearsango- I can fly! OMG I can FLYyyyy!1….

IfearSango has signed off

SexyBabe- O.o better not get on your bad side

Doggyboy405- not bad…for a human

SmilieFace- I'm sorry goodbye everyone

SmilieFace has signed off

Belldandysigh- NO WAIT!

IceCream!- SiS! You shouldn't worked up over a stupid guy!

DemonHunter- better go after her

Belldandysigh- I WILL!

SexyBabe- Now THAT'S the spirit!

Belldandysigh- I'll come back with her!

IfearSango- I'll be rooting for ya

DoggyBoy405- Just leave already

SitCommander#1- INUYASHA!

DoggyBoy405- back aways from Kagome scary…

Belldandysigh- I"ll be back with my original screenname!

Belldandysigh has signed off

IfearSango has entered Chatroom SIT!

IceCream!- what a hopeless idiot…

SexyBabe- looks at everyone

Sitcommander#1- what is it?

Sexybabe- looks at Inuyasha

Doggyboy405- What!

IfearSango- eyes Twitches

SexyBabe- OH! Inu-Baby!wink

IfearSango- O.O NOOOO!

DoggyBoy405- W-what the h-hell? sweatdroops

Sitcommander#1-…

DemonHunter- this should be interesting

SexyBabe- bats eyelashes at Inu-yasha

IfeatSango- Why do you have to get the sexy girl! pouts

DemonHunter- WHAT! Is no one else good enough for you?

IceCream!- Back! Got some icecream now what's happening?

Sexybabe- sigh Inuyasha scoots over towards Inuyasha

IceCream!- ….no comment

DoggyBoy405-S-Stay away!

Sexybabe-tee hee hee give Inuyasha a smooch on the cheek

Doggyboy405-O.O ACK!

SmilieFace has entered chatroom SIT!

SmilieFace- Skuld told me what happened, Urd dear please stop you're scaring him

Sexybabe- fine fine I was just having fun

IfearSango- You can have fun with me!

DemonHunter- MONK! DIE! PULLS OUT A BAZOOKA

IfearSango- x . x

IceCream!- Hey little Inu you ok?

5 Minutes later

Demon Hunter- Inuyasha?

SmileieFace- Well I have to do the laundry goodbye everyone

IfearSango- Good Bye sigh

DemonHunter- glares at monk

IceCream!- Bye Dear sister

SmilieFace has signed off

SexyBabe- bye

Sexybabe- opps too late

DemonHunter- kagome where are you?

Sexybabe- Kagome you still alive?

IceCream!- URD!

IfearSango- . maybe I should go check on her

DemonHunter- NO!

SexyBabe- maybe she eloped with Inuyasha...hee hee naughty naughty

Sitcommander#1- NO WAY! Not if he was that last thing in the universe!

Doggyboy405- HELL NO WHO"D WANT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

IfearSango- I had my supitions as well

Doggyboy405- NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!

SitCommander#1- NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!

Demonhunter- eh?

Sitcommander#1- don't copy what I say!

DoggyBoy405- WHAT? I'd say you where the one copying me!

Sitcommander#1- grrrr!

IceCream!- I can understand why Inuyasha was in shock but I don't know about you kagome

Sitcommander#1- well I uhhh

Sexybabe- jealous?

Sitcommander#1- what? No ways!

Doggyboy405- must be I'm just too macho for you heh

Sitcommander#1- SIT!

Doggyboy405- t w3-

Doggyboy405 had signed off

IfearSango- well that was entertaining walks out from a corner of the room

Demonhunter- you were hiding?

IceCream!- coward

IfearSango- ouch lady Skuld you've scarred me so deeply

Belldandyteeheehee has entered chatroom SIT!

Sexybabe- HAHA! That;s your RAL screenname Keichii! AHAHA!

Belldandyteeheehee- …

IceCream!- Unbelievable blinks

Sitcommander#1- it's practically the same thing!

Belldandyteeheehee- no it's not

IfearSango- It has the same idea

DemonHunter- the other one was better

Sexybabe- Such a girlly girl you are

Belldandyteeheehee- sniff

IceCream!- O.O

Sitcommander#1- ACK!

Sexybabe- O.o w-what the!

IfearSango- sigh women these days don't know that a mans heart is such a fragile thing

DemonHunter- -.- really

IfearSango- Tish is true Sango Dear just a glace at it will make it shatter to a billion pieces

IceCream!- really I should try that

Belldandyteeheehee has signed off

IfearSango- see? Poor poor Keichii

Sitcommander#1- I feel bad

Demonhunter- me too

Ifearsango – right now he should be looking for belldandy for advice

Sexybabe- I dout it

Ifearsango- He should be crying in belldandy's bussum right now sigh

IceCream!- WHAT! I NEED TO GO CHECK ON HIM I"LL BE BACK!

DemonHunter- HENTAI MIND! takes out a iron fan and whacks miroku

IfearSango- owwie

Sexybabe- well I need to go reserve my tv before skuld bye all

Sexybabe- has signed off

Sitcommander#1- wonder if this is how crazy it is at their house

Demonhunter- probably is exactly like that

IceCream!- Keichii is doing homework!

Demonhunter- so you were wrong monk

IfearSango- but that is what I would have done 

Sitcommander#1- disgusting

IceCream!- where is urd?

Sitcommander#1- t.v

IceCream!- what! But my show is on now!

Icecream! Has signed off

Demonhunter- oh boy…

…:…Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote 7 pages well it is spaced out and everything so I wonder if that really counts please review well next I plan on Tenchi muyo YAY! Unless I change my mind well good bye Inuyasha fans …:…


End file.
